Shikurai
Shikurai is one of the two (due to time travel) Sonics of the Continuual universe. He is a future version of 'ere whose world met with a bad future. At one point, he was attacked by Corah, which eventually forced the two to co-exist, though not necessarily in a peaceful way. Until recently, he has not shown very much knowledge in repairing his flaws despite having prior assistance from his friend Inet, who seems to be his councilor of sorts. Appearance To be added. Powers Typhokinesis As a result of Corah co-existing with him, Shikurai has the ability to manipulate thick black smoke, turning his body into smoke or forming smoke spears as its primary uses. As well as this, he has been shown to be able to disperse himself so thinly as smoke he became invisible. Sub Powers of Typhokinesis * Shade Form Transformations Kuiinsoun This form, while drawn by Muroj, has not appeared in canon yet. Some theories circulate around this form, the obvious one being that it is Shikurai's Super Form, but the presence of the red eyes and smoke hands that resemble wings lead some to believe that this form can only be attained by working together with Corah. Only time well tell us of this form's true nature. Relationships Corah Shikurai and Corah have been intertwined since the late period of their universe’s existence, co-existing with each other, though not necessarily smoothly. Though they have had many emotional and moral conflicts, Corah has recently shown that he was affected by Shikurai’s guilt towards the many incidents caused by them. The two co-existing is also the reason for Shikurai’s appearance, including his boots, eyes, and blackened forearms, as Shikurai uses modest amounts of Corah’s energy to generate them. Corah is also the reason that Shikurai is blind without him, as caused by the incident that forced them together. This also means that if Shikurai is drained of enough energy, his eyes, the black colouration on his forearms, and boots will disappear for a temporary amount of time until he regains energy. Lately, things have changed with Shikurai and Corah's opinions of each other. Corah appears to be in control of Shikurai's body more often, but Shikurai himself looks to have no qualms on the subject. Shikurai revealed the reason to Inet as the two forming a compromise with each other as a result of vigorous coaxing and guidance from Cirrus. * The agreement involves Corah being able to take control of Shikurai's body more often, resulting in less restlessness and hopefully outbursts of violence. This, in turn, also gave another advantage to the two, due to Shikurai appearing to become more of a pacifist as a result of his guilt. If Shikurai refuses to defend himself with offense, (as he did when fighting Parasite at the pool) Corah could simply settle the matter himself. Even with this established, Muroj (might have) said that Corah's true nature is still there, somewhere deep down. Inet To be added Klour To be added Ess To be added Nova To be added Trial To be added Needlemouse To be added The SGPBET (spaghet) Club Parasite * To be added Super * To be added Lah To be added Quotes To be added. Trivia * The name Shikurai is a combined form of the giion words shi, ku, and rai. In order, these words mean life, two, and demon, and as a name, meaning 'Demon of Two Lives'. * His eyes used to be red, but were later changed to yellow in a small design revision. Music : Category:Characters Category:Sonic Category:Continuual